


Washing Away Flowers

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All Saints' Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Pretend I posted this yesterday, bless my french teacher for bringing it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: November 1st, All Saints Day. Another painful reminder that Emilie was no longer there.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Washing Away Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Remembered All Saints Day was a thing, got me in the feels, wrote this. Here, have Gabriel's tears, got a straw :p!

“Nathalie, what are you doing down here?” Gabriel asked, he approached Emilie’s coffin with an all-white bouquet of roses in hand. 

“Cleaning off her,” Nathalie paused desperately trying to find a better word for coffin, “sepulcher. It’s All Saints Day and old habits d- fade hard.”

“I was going to do it myself,” Gabriel said in surprise, he really didn’t deserve her, “but thank you.” He stood in front of her casket and opened it, lifting flowers in her hands to replace them with new ones. Eyes watering when their fingers touched.

“Those are wonderful, sir. I know she will love them.” Nathalie stood by the right side of peering over his arm.

“And I love you,” Gabriel whispered. Nathalie's breath hitched, though she knew those words were not meant for her. Seeing someone loved with such care touched her heart, if not slightly pained by it.

“Do you think she can even hear me? I feel like I’ve failed her, it should have never taken this long.” Gabriel fell to his knees. Nathalie brought herself closer to his position and pressed her forehead against the side of his lightly.

“Anyone would be able to see how much you loved them. Your passion is unmatched. You have not failed her, that I can promise you, Mr. Agreste.” She drew a hand to rest on the small of his back, softened by the fact that he still hasn't pulled away.

“Please,” he said in a voice almost unspoken, “just Gabriel down here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing for Gabriel and Nathalie barely saying Emilie's name, it's just _she_. Gabe doesn't cry enough. Yeah, he suffers, but I want tears. Stop bottling up your emotions and CRY! *sigh* Have this while I work on Sangreste.
> 
> My French teacher: "Yesterday was All S-"'  
> Me: *Aggressive typing*


End file.
